Fan Suggestion: The Miz and Paige
by domenickbar
Summary: In my first Fan-Suggested Story, Paige gets hungry and decided to call the Miz, which then makes her remember an embarrassing story. Also, something crazy happens!


Fan Suggestions: The Miz and Paige

(So, hey guys! This is the first fan-suggested story I'm writing, so if you have two wrestlers you want me to make a story about, type a review and let me know! So, here's the first one ever, suggested by espeon44, and it's about The Miz and Paige!)

Paige was laying on the couch, bored out of her mind. She already scrolled through her phone for a few hours. Nothing good was on TV. But, Paige was hungry. She walked over to her fridge and checked to see if she had anything to eat. There was a gallon of milk and some other snacks. She wasn't hungry for any of them though.

Paige decided to call her boyfriend, The Miz. She quickly grabbed her phone and called him. To her surprise, he answered after a few seconds. Mike usually answered his phone after several rings. "Hello?"

Paige couldn't help but smile. She loved her boyfriend's cute voice. "Hey babe. I'm hungry. While you're out, can you pick up some McDonald's?" She heard Mike whisper "Are you fucking kidding me?" to himself. "I heard that! Please babe? A 20-piece McNugget? Pleeeeaase? I'm super hungry!"

"Fine. I'll be home in a little bit. Love you, white paint." Paige rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname, but she also thought it was adorable. Mike gave her that nickname a few months ago, due to a hilarious incident.

Mike and Paige were painting the outside of their newly-bought house. He was standing on one of the top steps of a ladder, and she was drinking iced tea while watching him. But then, Mike sneezed. And when he did, he also dropped his paintbrush that had white paint on it.

It hit Paige's arm, which made her drop her cup of iced it. Mike had a shocked look on his face, but then he quickly started to laugh after he realized that he couldn't even see the paint on her arm, since it blended in with her pale white skin.

Paige got embarrassed and started yelling at her husband. He was laughing so hard that his face became as red as a tomato. Mike eventually stopped laughing because he felt bad. He noticed that she was crying because of how angry and humiliated she was. He ran into their house and grabbed a towel. He gave it to her and apologized for laughing at her. After forgiving him, Paige went into the bathroom and washed her arm with soap and water.

"Michael, don't you dare call me that. It's embarrassing, and I hate it. Now hurry up and get my chicken nuggets before I get more pissed off at you than I already am." Mike stopped smiling and started to get a bit worried. Paige always scared him whenever she got angry. "Sorry babe, I'll hurry up. I love you." Paige, again, rolled her eyes. "I love you too." She then hung up.

About 15 minutes later, the door opened, and Mike had a bag with a yellow M in his hand. "Hey baby, I'm back. I got your chicken nuggets. I'm hungry too though, so can we share them?" Paige walked up to him and grabbed the bag. "I guess so. Thanks Mike, I appreciate it."

Mike set his car keys on the kitchen table. "No problem, baby girl. You know I'd do anything for you." He saw Paige blush, which made him smile. "Aww, Mike, you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I love you so much!" Mike kissed her on the lips. "Thanks babe. I love you too!"

Mike pulled a black blindfold out of his pocket and wrapped it around Paige's eyes. "Mike, what are you doing? Why are you putting a blindfold over my fucking eyes babe?!" He couldn't help but laugh at her confusion. "Don't worry babe, you can take it off in a few seconds."

Paige started to giggle because she was curious about what Mike was doing. She had no idea what to expect from him. Several thoughts raced through Paige's head. Mike told her to take the blindfold off, and she did. And what she saw made her start to cry tears of joy.

Mike was on one knee, holding a black box up to her. The box was open, and it had a beautiful and shiny crystal ring in it. Paige giggled and cried uncontrollably at the same time. "Paige, we've been dating for more than 2 years, and every day you've made me so happy. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Paige set the box of chicken nuggets down on the kitchen table and wiped all the tears from her eyes. "Yes! Mike, yes! A million times yes, I will marry you!" Mike smiled and got up off his knee. Paige hugged him and kept crying. "Paige, please stop crying. You're gonna make me cry. I love you." She kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and moved back from the hug.

"I love you too, Mike. I can't wait to get married to you. You're an amazing boyfriend and I'm so lucky to have you. I'm so happy right now babe. This is the greatest day of my life."


End file.
